<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse Engineering by azephirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409201">Reverse Engineering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin'>azephirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Unspecified Setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dildo is bright purple and makes her laugh. But it’s what Joe selected, and since it’s going in his ass, he got the final decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolò/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Old Guard Server Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverse Engineering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/gifts">luciferinasundaysuit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for mcsomethings/luciferinasunday suit for the Old Guard Server Exchange—I hope you like it! Many, many thanks to snarkasaurus for cheerleading and endless patience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Nile examines herself in the mirror, turning her hips one way and then the other as the strap-on moves with her. She likes the harness, which is black and sleek, though the straps took some figuring out, and Nicky had to help; the dildo, though, is bright purple and makes her laugh. But it’s what Joe selected, and since it’s going in his ass, he got the final decision.</p><p>      Nicky, shirtless and barefoot, leaning against the bathroom door, is smiling. “You like it?”</p><p>      Nile shakes her hips so that the dildo swings back and forth, cracking her up all over again. “It’s fun having a temporary dick! I just wouldn’t have expected him to pick out a purple one.”</p><p>      “Why not?”</p><p>      “I don’t know.” Nile thinks a moment, and goes on, “I guess I thought he’d want one that looked like yours.”</p><p>      “But it’s not mine,” Nicky says. “And, anyway, he can have that anytime, so why not add some variety?”</p><p>      Nile laughs again, then double-checks to make sure the thing is securely in place. She holds up her first, and Nicky dutifully bumps it—one of her greatest achievements as an immortal, she feels, is teaching a thousand-year-old former priest the art of the fistbump—but then he pulls her close and kisses her, cupping her face with one hand while gently tangling the other in her locs. “I want to see Joe come around your cock,” he says when he pulls away.</p><p>      “Me too,” Nile answers, and kisses him again.</p><p>      “I’m waiting!” Joe yells from the other room, and they laugh and break apart.</p><p>      “You’ll get what’s coming to you,” Nile hears Andy say.</p><p>      “Damn right!” Nile calls, and takes Nicky’s hand.</p><p>      In the bedroom, Joe is lying with his hands behind his head. His legs are spread wide, knees bent, in an obvious invitation. Booker is lying on his side next to him, running his hand over Joe’s chest and belly, sometimes dipping down to tease at his cock, but mostly just caressing and clearly enjoying the feel of Joe’s skin and muscles under his palm. Andy and Quỳnh are entwined together in the armchair; Andy is desultorily stroking one of Quỳnh’s nipples, and Quỳnh’s long hair is strewn over both of them. If Nile had Joe’s or Booker’s artistic gifts, she would try to draw them, to preserve their beauty forever, but she doesn’t, so she just tries her hardest to commit the scene to memory.</p><p>      Joe looks at Nile, and a grin spreads on his face. “You look delicious,” he says. “Now come over here so that I can suck that.”</p><p>      “Nicky, why are you still dressed?” Quỳnh says. “No pants are allowed in this room.”</p><p>      Nile can tell that Nicky wants to argue that he’s shirtless and therefore not dressed—not because he doesn’t want to be naked, but because he is constitutionally incapable of letting a pedantic point go—but he holds himself back and strips the rest of the way. It’s a nice sight: his broad shoulders, the small round of his belly, his strong thighs and calves, and the curve of his ass. “Where do you want me?” he asks.</p><p>      “Here,” Quỳnh says, gesturing to the carpeted floor in front of her. Nicky lowers himself gracefully, and Quỳnh slings a leg over one of his shoulders. He leans back, and she winds some of his hair in her fingers; he's grown it out over the past few months.</p><p>      Nile goes over to where Joe is reclining on the bed, but instead of giving him her cock to suck, she leans forward on her hands and kisses him. When she pulls back a little and opens her eyes, Booker is holding out his arm for her, so she lies down on Joe’s chest and kisses him, too.</p><p>      “May I open him up?” Booker says to Nile.</p><p>      She moves down to lie on Joe’s other side so that she can watch—and kiss, and touch—while Booker does. “Yes,” she says. “Get him ready for me.”</p><p>      “You’re a lucky man, <em>hayati</em>,” Nicky observes.</p><p>      “Oh,” Joe says, “I know,” and kisses first Nile and then Booker.</p><p>      Booker starts by stroking Joe’s cock until Joe is making contented noises and pushing up into his hand. Then Booker switches gears and gets the lube from the nightstand. He starts slow, not pushy, just rubbing Joe’s hole as Joe continues making those sounds. Nile was intending just to watch during this part, but she can’t help leaning over and licking one of Joe’s nipples, sucking it into her mouth, taking it between her teeth. Joe gasps, and hips jerk.</p><p>      Nicky is looking at Joe’s cock, which is getting darker and somehow, impossibly, harder. “I want to suck him,” he says, low.</p><p>      Quỳnh laughs. “We know. But I don’t think there’s room for another person up there.”</p><p>      “Booker, do it for me,” Nicky says. “Lick the precome off his cock.”</p><p>      Booker obeys, running his tongue over the head of Joe’s cock and then taking him into his mouth. Joe moans, tossing his head on the pillow, and Booker keeps going, sucking him down deeper. “Play with his balls,” Nicky says, even though they all know one another’s sensitive spots by now. But Nicky likes to direct, and Joe and Booker are the ones who enjoy it the most.</p><p>      “Oh fuck,” Joe whimpers, curling his fingers in Booker’s hair.</p><p>      “Don’t forget to rub his perineum,” Nicky adds; Joe makes a noise that suggests Booker has done just that.</p><p>      Andy laughs. “You’re awfully bossy for someone sitting on the floor.”</p><p>      “I have a better idea, since you’re down there,” Quỳnh says.</p><p>      Nicky turns to look at them both. “Oh?”</p><p>      “Turn around,” Quỳnh tells him, “and put your mouth to better use.”</p><p>      Nicky doesn’t argue; he never argues with that invitation. He turns fully, keeping Quỳnh’s leg where it is, and leans forward to kiss her pubis. “A pleasure,” he says. He moves her other leg over his free shoulder and starts with light kisses, the way he usually does. Nile shivers, knowing how good that patient, precise focus feels. Andy is still cupping Quỳnh’s breasts, rolling the nipple between her fingers, kissing her neck. Nile has to make herself look away, or she might end up watching the three of them all night.</p><p>      Booker pulls off of Joe and says, “It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it?”</p><p>      “Yes,” Nile answers emphatically. “But I have things to do over here.” She reaches across Joe for the lube and says, “Mind if I join in?”</p><p>      Booker grins at her. “Not at all.”</p><p>      She coats her hand, then runs a finger around the head of Joe’s cock, above where Booker’s hand is wrapped around him. Nile and Booker lace their fingers together for a moment and kiss, then separate as they jerk Joe together. “Oh fuck,” Joe gasps, squirming under their touch, “you're both going to kill me.”</p><p>      “You’ll be fine,” Nile says, spreading his precome over the head and glans, then shifting so that Booker can get his fingers on Joe’s balls again. Joe reaches for her, but just to run his hand over her arms and shoulders and touch her cheek; he does the same to Booker. “How open is he?” Nile asks Booker.</p><p>      “Let me check,” Booker answers so casually that they might be talking about whether the lasagna is done. He fingers Joe some more, leaning down to kiss him as Nile keeps stroking him, and Joe moans into his mouth. “I think he’s ready,” Booker says when he comes up for air.</p><p>      “Fuck you, Booker, I’ve been ready!” Joe fires back, pushing himself against Booker’s fingers.</p><p>      Booker laughs and takes the lube back, then nods at Nile’s cock. “Shall I?”</p><p>      “Please do,” Nile says.</p><p>      To her surprise, rather than just reaching across Joe and slicking her up, Booker rises and walks around to her side of the bed. He drops to his knees and pats the edge of the bed in front of him. “Come here, <em>ma belle</em>.”</p><p>      Nile does, and she’s not surprised when Booker’s big hands cup her ass and thighs, and his mouth descends onto her cock. She feels Joe against her back; he’s moved in order to take in the sight. He kisses her neck, circles her nipples with his fingers, and says, “I'm a little mad that I didn’t get to do that, but not mad enough to make him stop.”</p><p>      Nile closes her fist in Booker’s hair, and he shudders. “I just wish I could feel him doing that.”</p><p>      Andy says, “The only reason I’d want a cock is to make Booker suck it,” and he shudders again.</p><p>      “I’m offended, boss—you wouldn’t let me have a turn?” Joe’s grin belies any offense.</p><p>      Andy grins back. “As long as you asked nicely.”</p><p>      When Booker pulls back, his lips are red and a little swollen, and Nile can’t help pulling him forward and kissing him. “You look so good sucking my cock,” she tells him, stroking his hair, pulling a little. He whimpers, but before they can get distracted, Nile goes on, “Don’t be greedy. Slick me up.”</p><p>      He kisses her in acknowledgment and does just that. Joe, still watching, sighs happily. “The only thing better than watching those hands on you is watching them on me.”</p><p>      Nile runs her fingers through Booker’s hair again. “They feel amazing, don’t they? And he’s so obedient.”</p><p>      “Most of the time,” Joe says.</p><p>      “He’s always obedient for me,” Andy says, and Booker shudders again. It’s true, though: when Andy and Booker are together, she’s always in charge, even if he’s nominally the dominant one.</p><p>      “OK, enough, I want that inside me,” Joe says. He looks at Nile. “How do you want me?”</p><p>      She doesn’t have to think about it. “Like you were. I want to see your face.” Another idea comes to her, and she adds to Booker, “And you’re going to suck him, and we’re going to see how long he can hold out.”</p><p>      Joe flops back on the bed. “I meant what I said. You’re both going to kill me.”</p><p>      A sharp moan comes from the direction of the armchair, and all three of them turn to look. Quỳnh’s fingers are clenched in Nicky’s hair, and she’s pressing him to her with her legs. Andy has reached down with one hand to hold Quỳnh open for him, and with the other she’s still stroking Quỳnh’s nipple. Andy’s murmuring something too low for anyone but Quỳnh to hear, and Quỳnh has dropped her head back on Andy’s shoulder.</p><p>      “Don’t make her come yet,” Andy says to Nicky. “Draw it out.”</p><p>      “Fuck you, And—” Quỳnh starts before breaking off into another moan.</p><p>      Nile makes herself turn away again: she has a Joe to fuck. She crawls across the bed so that she’s kneeling between his legs. She runs her hands up and down his thighs, muscular and lightly furred with hair, and he hums happily and spreads them even wider for her.</p><p>      She doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s nervous. If this were a real cock, it would have nerve endings, and she would know exactly where it’s going and what it’s doing at any given time. But this is silicone, and not actually part of her body, and it would be so easy to hurt Joe without meaning to. She knows he’ll tell her if something doesn’t feel right, but she doesn’t want him to have to do that.</p><p>      Her face must betray her worry, because Joe reaches up and takes her hands. “All you’re doing is reverse engineering.”</p><p>      Nile rolls her eyes. “Reverse engineering is never as easy as movies make it look.”</p><p>      “Just go slow, <em>ya helo</em>. And if you make a mistake, I promise that Nicky and I did something worse in 1187.”</p><p>      Joe’s lightness, as always, is infectious. “OK,” Nile says. “Just promise you’ll tell me,” she adds, even though Joe has already promised multiple times.</p><p>      “I promise,” Joe says, with no trace of impatience. “Would you feel better if Sébastien helped with the mechanics?”</p><p>      “Actually yes, since he’s fucked people before and I haven’t. Booker, do you mind?”</p><p>      “Not at all,” Booker says, and moves next to Joe’s hip. He puts some lube on his fingers and gently guides the dildo to Joe’s hole. “He’s open for you. Just push in, slowly. It might feel tight at first.”</p><p>      Nile does, cautiously, and Joe exhales. Fearing that she’s hurt him after all, she’s about to pull out, but he breathes, “Fuck. Feels good. Keep going,” and so she does.</p><p>      She goes in another inch or so, and then a third. Booker kisses her shoulder. “You’re doing great.”</p><p>      “You’d be doing better if you’d just go in all the way,” Joe says, fake-grumpy.</p><p>      “Size queen,” Booker says affectionately.</p><p>      “I’ve got you and Nicky in my life, how could I not be—fuck!” Joe gasps, when Nile does push in all the way. “God, that feels good.”</p><p>      “Now pull back and push back in again, slowly while you get the hang of it,” Booker tells her. “Think about what feels good to you, when you’re first getting going.”</p><p>      Nile rolls her hips the way she likes it, and Joe sighs, “Yes, Nile.” She keeps the slow pace but finds a rhythm, watching with pleasure as Joe’s hips rise to meet hers.</p><p>      “You look like you’ve got this,” Booker says. “Should I go on to my next assignment?”</p><p>      Nile grins. “Please do.”</p><p>      Joe cries out when Booker sinks his mouth over his cock. His head tosses on the pillow, and his fingers go to fists in the sheets. Nile maintains the even pace as Booker teases the head of Joe’s cock with his tongue, making Joe gasp and squirm. “More, Booker, please,” he begs.</p><p>      Nile takes the next strokes less deep. “You don't want more from me?” she says, feigning offense.</p><p>      Booker does as asked, and Joe’s cry elevates in pitch. “No, Nile, please—do it harder. Like you were. Please.”</p><p>      Nile gives him more of those rolling thrusts, experimentally going a little deeper and harder to gauge Joe’s reaction. He arches his neck in pleasure and pushes back up against her, into Booker’s mouth. In other circumstances she might teasingly chide Joe for fucking Booker’s face without permission, but Booker clearly isn’t objecting, and she likes watching Joe like this, heedless and lost in sensation.</p><p>      She wants to see how Joe will react if she goes even harder, but she’s not at an angle for a hard fuck: she needs her full center of gravity and free range in her hips and thighs, which she can’t do at this angle. “Booker,” she says, “can you do that with your hand?”</p><p>      “Nooooooooo,” Joe protests, and Booker laughs. He coats his hand with lube and slides it down Joe’s cock, and Joe, moaning, ceases to argue.</p><p>      Nile leans forward so that she can brace herself on her hands and push in hard. Joe doesn’t scream, but it’s a near thing. “Wow,” Nile hears Andy say, sounding impressed.</p><p>      This is definitely the right angle. With gravity on her side, Nile lets her thrusts roll deeper, watching Joe’s face for any sign of discomfort, but there is none. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open, and he’s sucking in little gasps every time she bottoms out. The only down side is that she can’t watch Booker stroke him, but: “How does he look?” she asks.</p><p>      “Precome everywhere,” Booker reports. “I’d be licking it away if I could.”</p><p>      “How do you want to come, Joe?” Nile asks. “On my cock or in Booker’s mouth?” He shudders but doesn’t answer, and Nile slows down in warning. “Joe. How do you want to come?” He blinks his eyes open, obviously fighting to focus. Nile gives him another hard stroke right then, and his eyes close again on a sharp moan. She can’t help grinning. “Joe. I asked you a question.”</p><p>      “You’re so—god—fucking mean,” he says without opening his eyes again, and also without sounding mad about it. “God. Do that again.”</p><p>      Of course, Nile does not. “Answer my question.” Joe moans in frustration and tries to fuck himself on the dildo. Nile leans forward to kiss him gently. “Not until you answer my question.”</p><p>      “Don’t make me choose,” he whispers. “Up to both of you. However you want me to come.”</p><p>      Nile opens his mouth with hers for a longer kiss. “OK, love,” she says softly. “We’ll decide for you.”</p><p>      She looks up at Booker. “Fucking,” he mouths, and Nile nods. Being fucked is probably Joe’s favorite thing, and Nile has never gotten to do it before. Watching him come in someone’s mouth is always a nice sight, but Nile wants to do this with him. For him.</p><p>      Nile settles back onto her hands. “Wrap your legs around my hips, Yusuf,” she tells him, and he does. Positioned this way, as close as they can get to each other, pulled in by his strength along with her own, Nile can fuck him as hard and as deep as he wants.</p><p>      Joe opens his eyes and looks into hers. “Feels good, my heart,” he says. He has the kind of eyes that reveal everything, and she can see the love and the pleasure.</p><p>      She kisses him again. “Just let it feel good, <em>mi leone</em>.” It’s a phrase she borrowed from Nicky and has kept.</p><p>      Joe’s eyes fall closed again, and he moans low in his throat. His breath is unsteady, and he reaches up to run his hands down her shoulders and back. There’s sweat at his hairline and temples, and Nile can feel it on herself, too. His cries start to rise in pitch and volume—but he’s quiet when he actually comes. Nile can feel the liquid warmth on herself, on both of them, and Joe gasps, “Oh fuck.” She slows her pace but doesn’t completely stop, letting Joe work out the aftershocks until he collapses back onto the mattress, spent.</p><p>      Nile pulls out carefully, and Booker helps her unfasten the harness. Then she lowers herself so that she’s lying on top of Joe, head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her weakly. “That was amazing,” he says, voice flatteringly shaky. “Why haven’t we ever done that before?”</p><p>      “I don’t know,” Nile says, smiling. “But we can definitely do it again.”</p><p>      They’re interrupted by Quỳnh’s cries, high but somehow demanding, and Nile turns so that she can see. Quỳnh still has one hand in Nicky’s hair, and her other arm is reaching back around Andy’s neck. Quỳnh shudders in orgasm; Andy kisses her; but Nicky doesn’t stop. Quỳnh actually screams, and Nile can see her fist clench as she comes again. “Enough,” she pants, “god, enough, enough,” and Nicky leans back. His face is glistening with her.</p><p>      Andy and Quỳnh kiss hard, intensely, and then Andy looks at Nicky. “Nicolò,” she says, and pulls him up to lick Quỳnh’s juices from his mouth.</p><p>      “Andromache,” he whispers, holding both her and Quỳnh close. “What do you want, <em>cara</em>?”</p><p>      “Let me ride you,” she says.</p><p>      “Of course,” he answers. “Any way you want.”</p><p>      The three of them rearrange, and Quỳnh flops down on the bed next to Joe, then curls up in the crook of his arm. He kisses her hair, and she says, “This is gonna be good.”</p><p>      Nicky reaches for Andy, and she sinks down on top of him. He cups her face, strokes her hair and her back, and they murmur to each other in the way that they do. He moves one of his hands down, presumably to touch her clit, and she makes a pleased noise.</p><p>      Nile looks over at Booker, who’s smiling. “You were gorgeous making Joe come,” he says. “Now what do you want?”</p><p>      She’s torn between his warm gaze and the beautiful sight that is Andy and Nicky. “What are you offering?”</p><p>      “Anything you want. Do you want my mouth again, where you can feel it?”</p><p>      Nile considers: it’s a tempting offer. But ultimately, she realizes, she wants something else. “I just want you,” Nile tells him. “Your weight on top of me. How about that?”</p><p>      Booker winds one of her locs around a finger and kisses her. “Like I said: anything you want.”</p><p>      Nile is five-nine, tall for a woman, but Booker is over six feet, with broad shoulders and a deep chest, and she loves the way he covers her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and they just kiss for a while, long and unhurried. He sucks little bites on her neck and jaw, and Nile sighs and arches up against him. She enjoyed fucking Joe and would like to do it again—with him, of course, but she bets Booker would particularly enjoy it, and she thinks Andy might, too—but it’s nice not having to worry about what she might or might not be doing right. Nice, for the moment, not to be in control.</p><p>      Booker moves down to rub his beard gently over her nipples, and Nile shivers. It’s a sensation that’s easy to overdo, but Booker keeps it light, teasing, before using his lips and tongue. “Book,” Nile murmurs, not for any particular reason, and he kisses her breastbone.</p><p>      “Are you sure I can’t have a taste?” he asks, kissing her navel. “Just one?”</p><p>      She looks down at him and runs her fingers through his hair, laughing. “If you want it that badly.”</p><p>      “I do,” he says, fervently, and moves down.</p><p>      Normally Booker likes to tease, but Nile’s keyed up enough that she doesn’t need it. She moans the second his tongue touches her clit, and he spreads her thighs for better access. She shudders at the sensation of his big hands on her bare skin, at the happy growling noises he makes as he licks her, and she comes close to screaming when he sucks her clit into his mouth.</p><p>      “Oooh, listen to that,” Nile hears Quỳnh say, and she opens her eyes to see that Joe and Quỳnh have turned their attention from Andy and Nicky to herself and Booker.</p><p>      “Carry on,” Joe says cheerfully. “Don’t mind us.”</p><p>      Booker does as instructed, carrying on until Nile is trembling on the verge of orgasm. “Booker,” she finally gasps. “Stop. I’m close.” He looks up, and the sight of his avid eyes between her legs is almost enough to make her come on its own. “Fuck me,” Nile tells him.</p><p>      He kisses the inside of one thigh. “Anything you want, my love.”</p><p>      As many times as they’ve fucked, it’s always a pleasurable stretch when he first pushes inside her. Nile hears herself making a happy <em>mmm</em> noise, taking him easily, wet from fucking Joe and then from Booker’s mouth. “You’re so fucking big,” she whispers to him, and he shudders. “I love how you feel inside me. I love how you stretch my cunt to take you,” she adds, and he shudders again at the obscenity.</p><p>      He gives it to her just the way she likes, in deep, rolling thrusts, until she feels herself start to come. She bites his shoulder, pushes up to take him as deep as possible, wraps her legs around his hips to grind against him until all of it has rushed through her. He keeps fucking her through the aftershocks, and that’s when he comes, too, burying his face in her hair, sighing out her name.</p><p>      They lie there, breathing together, until their pulses have slowed. Booker pulls out and kisses her forehead. “I’ll get us something to clean up,” he says, and Nile nods.</p><p>      “Get us something too, Book,” Andy says, and Nile looks over to see her and Nicky in a contented pile in the chair. Nile is a little sad to have missed the sight of them making each other come, but she knows she’ll have other opportunities.</p><p>      Booker returns in a moment with warm washcloths for everyone; he collects them into a plastic laundry basket when they're done and then lies down beside Nile again, taking her in his arms. Nile curls up against him, feeling warm and secure and a little sleepy. Quỳnh waves an arm vaguely in the direction of the bed. “Come over here,” she says to Andy and Nicky. It’s a tight fit, but since no one is actively fucking, they can make it work.</p><p>      Andy settles in next to Quỳnh, which puts her on Nile’s other side. Nicky kisses Joe, who moves over to make room for him. “I’m sorry I missed seeing Nile fuck you, <em>tesoro</em>,” Nicky says.</p><p>      “We can definitely do it again,” Nile volunteers, and feels Booker’s laugh at the same time she hears Joe’s.</p><p>      At some point they’re all going to need food and a bath, but for now, Nile is content to be exactly where she is. She closes her eyes and anticipates good dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>